Hello Naruto World Goodbye Normal Life
by lizyeh2000
Summary: Being transported into the Naruto Universe than magically saving their world? l I wish it was that simple. Being mistaken for an uchiha, finding out that I've actually become one than being taken to T&I? Yup that sounds like something that would only happen to me.


**A/N**

 **Hey there, my name's Elizabeth and this is my attempt of a writing a fanfic after epically failing a few years ago. Sorry if they're speling mistakes, let know if they're are! Hopefully my writing has gotten better. I do not own Naruto (duh), I just own Yu who is a made up character. All resemblances are just a coincidence. This story is rated T, as Yu has a potty mouth :D. In case you're wondering the divider for scenes is called a Fleur-de-lis, it's on the Quebec flag.**

 **Chapter 1**

Bonjour, my name is Evangeline Yu Abadie, but most people just call me Yu as I hate my first name just like I hate my father. I speak French, English and Japanese. I was adopted, that means my birth parents didn't want me (pricks) and was adopted into a French family. Originally born in Japan, I was given the name Yu by the orphanage. I look like your average Asian teen with black hair and eyes. At 16 years old I barely reach 5' 1" and weigh a mere 100 pounds.

My family was okay until my mother passed away when I was 10 years old. That's when things went downhill and my father turned to alcohol for comfort and become abusive. After a really harsh beating from my father, I wished that I could escape this world, become someone who can protect myself and others. And for once, someone listened to me, but what I didn't expect was falling into a new world, literally.

Falling, I was falling through the air. All I could hear was the sound of my screaming as I descended close and closer to the ground. My limbs flailed around as I tried to get some kind of control desperate to escape this nightmare. As I got closer to the ground I accepted that today was the die I was going to die. _I'll never know the ending to D. Gray Man…_ Was my last thought before my body impacted with the earth.

An explosion of pain greeted me as my body created a crater in the earth. Never in my life have I ever experienced such intense agony, crushing every nerve in my boy. The beatings of my father was like a kitten to this lion. I wanted to die, I wanted to escape this indescribable torture in which I found myself. I felt warmth coming to my eyes just before I was swallowed by darkness I saw a white cat mask and then I felt no more.

When I woke up, all I could see was darkness. Confused I tried moving my head and blinking. I came to the conclusion that there was something heavy and cold covering my eyes. Panicked I tried moving my arms to get the object off my face only to realize that my hands and the rest of my body was tied down by something. _I hope I wasn't captured by some creepy pervert._ I thought as I struggled against my bonds. That's when I heard a metal door crack open.

"You're awake" A deep voice said in Japanese. _Oh shit that's man, sounds like a huge ma, I'm screwed… And is he speaking in Japanese?_

"What is your name Uchiha?" he asked with a no nonsense tone.

 _Uchiha? What is he saying, that's a name from Nauto? Oh god don't tell me…_

"What is your name?!" he asked once again but louder.

"Yu…." I decided to give my Japanese name since the guy spoke Japanese. "Where am I?"

"You are in Konoha, T&I division. Now Yu Uchiha what are your intentions towards the village and how did you survive the massacre?" the mysterious man, who probably is going to kill me asked.

That's when I started to panic. "What? Konoha?!" "Why am I tied down and why is there something covering my eyes?" I asked desperate to know what the hell is going on.

"I'll be the one asking questions Uchiha." The interrogator stated. "What village are you from, why did you come from the sky? You created quite the scene, your screaming could be heard all the way from the hokages office. Now answer my questions or I will be forced to take more _drastic_ measures." He said emphasizing the drastic, I could just imagine his sadistic smile.

 _Oh shit I do not want to be tortured, just answer the questions Yu…_

"I'll cooperate with you, sir. I'm not from any village and I'm definitely not a ninja sir." I said voice trembling. "Would you please tell me why I'm restrained and blindfolded?"

"Hmm, you could be a danger to the village. When you hit the ground, ANBU came towards you, your eyes opened with the sharingan before you fainted. The medics have healed you just so you won't die on us. We have covered your eyes so your sharingan can not effect anyone. Now you say you're aren't a ninja but how is that possible as you have the sharingan? Do you take me for a fool?" he said with a snarl in his voice.

"NO sir! What do you mean I have the sharingan? Even if I did I don't know any jutsus and have had no training." _How do I have the sharingan? I know that you get it from a traumatic experience, wait…. Oh shit falling from the sky might've unlocked it…_ I decided to voice my thoughts since I sure as hell don't want to be on his bad side.

"Sir, I did not know I had the sharingan until you said so, I think I unlocked it from my fall. I will cooperate with you, as I have no experience with the sharingan could you please take it off?" I asked definitely not begged.

"You've cooperated thus far, I guess I could give you a chance. Just know Yu Uchiha if you betray our trust or make any threatening moves. I will introduce you to the honesty room. Hehehe" he said sadistically.

 _This is a guy you do Not fuck with. Let's try not to die today._ I then felt rough hand unbuckle the clasps at the back of the heavy metal blindfold. They then took it off my face. _Dark and dreary._ Is what came to mind. As my eyes adjusted to the dark room. It was really bland, concrete walls and floors, no windows. _Definitely interrogation room_. That's when I laid my eyes on the intimidating form of Ibiki Morino. _Fuck my life._


End file.
